


I’m the satellite (and you’re the sky)

by poignanced



Series: jake & amy plus baby makes three [3]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, fluff central, i am back with more, part of a larger collection of more drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 16:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15344151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poignanced/pseuds/poignanced
Summary: Rosa knew it was a big deal when Amy and Jake named her godmother of their child. Of all the parents she has ever known, including her own strict Latino ones, they are, by far, the most intense. Maybe it has to do with Jake’s obsessive need to protect everyone he loves or Amy’s ridiculous mix of Type A and Cuban—either way, she knows that when they named her the godmother, they were entrusting her with the thing they loved most in the world.Wait. Not thing. She meant person. Yes, the baby is a person. She knows that. Obviously.She sometimes just forgets.-in which Rosa eases into the idea of being godmother to an actual human being, one that her two best friends created





	I’m the satellite (and you’re the sky)

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is a lil one shot part of a larger collection of Drabbles about Jake and Amy’s wonderful life together with children. hope you enjoy xxx

Rosa knew it was a big deal when Amy and Jake named her godmother of their child. Of all the parents she has ever known, including her own strict Latino ones, they are, by far, the most intense. Maybe it has to do with Jake’s obsessive need to protect everyone he loves or Amy’s ridiculous mix of Type A and Cuban—either way, she knows that when they named her the godmother, they were entrusting her with the thing they loved most in the world.

 _Wait_. Not thing. She meant person. Yes, the baby is a person. She knows that. Obviously.

She sometimes just forgets.

It’s fine, though, because even though Rosa has never been good with kids, not even her own sisters, the moment she lays her eyes on Mia she knows instantly that she’s going to love this baby. She is, after all, the product of her two best friends (not that she would ever admit it to either one of them), and she is bound to be awesome. Watching Mia being passed into her arms from a sobbing Jake (who hasn’t stopped sobbing since she has been born—or really ever since Amy told him she was pregnant) was weirdly momentous in a way.

She realizes that the world sucks. In fact, she _knows_ it does. Over the course of her life in the NYPD, she has met the worst of the worst. Rapists, murderers, serial rapists, serial murderers… you get the idea. But the fact that Jake and Amy, two pretty awesome people, could bring another awesome person into the world just kind of made her sigh in relief. The world isn’t all awful if good people keep raising more good people. It gives her faith.

Yes, Rosa has faith. She’s not an anarchist.

But now, Mia is six years old. What do six years old even talk about? What do they do? She once suggested that Terry send his kids on a subway at that very age, so. She clearly has no idea what children are.

“Look, guys, I still think you should call Charles,” Rosa says to Jake and Amy, as they put on their coats. They were called into work over a resurfacing of a counterfeiter that they had been chasing way before they were married. As a result, Rosa was called in to look after Mia. “He’s clearly much better than this than I will be.”

“Rosa, we trust you.” Amy smiles. After a beat, she adds, “And there are three reference binders in the kitchen, too.”

“Yes, the three binders definitely make it seem like you trust me,” Rosa notes, sardonically. “There is literally a whole binder on her favorite TV shows. Can’t she just use the remote? Wait. Six-year-olds know how to use remotes, right?”

“It literally covers every single question you could possibly have,” Jake assures her. Once, Jake questioned the binder method. But after about seven years of marriage to the world’s most organized and binder-sexual person in the world, Jake lives and abides by the process. “If you ever wondered what the normal shape of child poop is, that’s in there!”

“Yes, I’ve always wondered.” Rosa deadpans. “But seriously. Charles has babysat Mia _way_ more than me.”

“Rosa Rosa Rosa _Rosa._ We made you godmother for a reason.” Jake notes. “And you and Mia love each other. What’s the big deal?”

“Yeah, are you _chicken_?” Amy mocks exaggeratedly. Rosa rolls her eyes.

“You’re not _seriously_ baiting me into being less worried about caring for your child,” Rosa remarks.

“Yes, I am. My CI says that our perp was last seen twenty minutes ago two blocks from here, and we might have already lost him.” Amy says. “Besides, we _do_ trust you. This is not the time to start doubting yourself.”

“Also, Charles is taking Nikolaj to that gross place with the fish balls, so he can’t watch her,” Jake reveals. “Well, he offered to take her with them, but… nobody wants that.”

“Yeah, everything Uncle Charles gives me tastes like boogers!” Mia exclaims, making a sudden appearance. Mia is a near carbon copy of Amy, with a button nose and tan skin. However, as much as Mia looks exactly like Amy, she acts exactly like Jake. She has a penchant for the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, gummy worms, and likes hearing about gruesome murders probably way more than she should.

She is Rosa’s favorite six-year-old ever.

Amy immediately looks regretful at the sight of Mia in her _Die Hard_ themed pajamas (Jake told Rosa that he spent eight hours looking for them; it is apparently not easy to find pajamas for toddlers based on a movie about kidnapping and violence). “ _Mija_ , I’m so sorry that Mama and Daddy have to go, but Aunt Rosa is gonna be an awesome babysitter.”

“I know.” Mia says, in all of her six-year-old wisdom.

“See, even she knows, Rosa. You gotta trust your gut.” Jake exclaims. In a stage whisper, Jake adds, “Besides, if all else fails, just tell her about that dude you arrested with the cut thumbs.”

Amy looks at Jake, exasperated. Then, she turns to Rosa. “Please don’t do that. There’s a stack of Harry Potter books on her nightstand. Read those to her if she has a hard time falling asleep.” Amy crouches to Mia’s level and leaves a lingering kiss on her daughter’s forehead. “I’m gonna go and warm up the car before I start tearing up.” Amy gives Rosa’s shoulder a meaningful squeeze and smiles reassuringly, “You’re gonna be great.”

While Amy turns to leave, Jake waggles his eyebrows, leaving Rosa with his most profound advice: “Seriously, tell her about the thumb dude. I’ve been teasing her with the story for _weeks_.” He leans down to pick up Mia and smiles his brightest smile. Rosa thinks that smile is only rivaled by the smile he gave when Amy made captain. “I love you so much, munchkin. G’night, and be good for Auntie Rosa, ‘kay?”

“’Kay,” Mia mumbles, giggling. “Bye, daddy-o.” Jake gives her a thumbs-up and mouths, _you can do it_ , as he shuts the door behind him.

Rosa looks at the six-year-old she’s been entrusted with. Here goes nothing.

“So, uh, wanna watch _Die Hard_?”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! or scrolling all the way to the bottom! leave kudos or comment if you enjoyed it :) x


End file.
